EMIYA
'Abilities' ---- Bone of Sword / Kanshou • Bakuya Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive (Bone of Sword)- 'All projection weapons of EMIYA are part of the '''Unlimited Blade Works' system, gains 1 stack of Bone of Sword that increases EMIYA's Attack Damage by 8% after gaining a hero kill or an assist for 8 seconds, stacking up to 7 times (56%). *''Passive (Kanshou • Bakuya) - ''EMIYA throws his Kanshou and Bakuya in a line on his every 3rd basic attack, dealing 5/10/15/20/25 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Upon reaching the maximum distance, both weapons will return to EMIYA, dealing 15/30/45/60/75 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Base damage of this ability is upgraded at level 4/8/12/16. ---- Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active (Triple-Linked Crane Wings) - 'EMIYA performs an exquisite technique set called '''Triple-Linked Crane Wings', each cast of Triple-Linked Crane Wings move on the targeted enemy will have 1 second to use the next move, EMIYA can't perform basic attacks while performing Triple-Linked Crane Wings moves. **'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 1st Move: '''With 300 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage to the target without critical strike effect and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya '''in a line while dashing through. Upon using this skill, EMIYA will have 1 second to cast '''Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 2nd Move once. **'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 2nd Move: '''With 400 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage to the target without critical strike effect and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya '''in a line while dashing through. Upon using this skill, EMIYA will have 1 second to cast '''Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 3rd Move once. **'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 3rd Move: '''With 500 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage on the target with 100% chance to critical strike, carrying the target forward and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya 'in a line while dashing through. *'Note: 'Each hero kill reduces this skill's cooldown by 6 seconds and each assist reduces this skill's cooldown by 3 seconds. *'Note: 'The damage from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd moves is considered to be a basic attack, it can apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal) and trigger the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor. *'Note: '''The critical strike damage dealt by the 3rd move can be affected by abilities that increase critical strike damage from skills and items. ---- ''Broken Phantasm W Cost: 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''56 / 52 / 48 / 44 / 40 seconds *Active - 'EMIYA projects a pseudo-spiral sword and begins to channel magical powers within it. While channeling, the cast range of the skill is gradually increased from 800 to 2000/2600/3200/3800/4400 within 3 seconds, EMIYA can channel the ability up to 4.5 seconds. Upon recasting this skill while channeling, EMIYA will shoot the sword to the targeted location. When the sword hits on the first enemy hero or reaches the targeted location, the sword will be exploded, causing a magical explosion that deals 80/130/180/230/280 + bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit and inflicts a debuff that amplifies damage taken (including the damage from this skill) to all enemy heroes hit by 1% for every 0.1 seconds of channeling time, up to 30%, and lasts for 2 seconds. EMIYA's basic attacks and skill damage can reset the duration of damage amplify debuff, up to 5 seconds. *Note - ''If EMIYA doesn't recast the skill to shoot the sword, the cooldown of this skill for the next cast will be reduced to 4.5 seconds. ---- '''''The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'EMIYA dashes to the target location, then gaining a 7-layers shield that lasts for 3 seconds when he arrives at the target location. Each layer of the shield can nullify 12/18/24/30/36 + Bonus AD damage. All layers can be broken at once but the damage that exceeds the 7th layer will be nullified. ---- '''Unlimited Blade Works R Cost: '''120 / 140 / 160 Mana '''Cooldown: '''200 / 170 / 140 seconds *Active - 'EMIYA materializes his '''Reality Marble' called Unlimited Blade Works field in his place that lasts for 5 seconds. Within the duration, all enemy heroes on the map are struck by blades every 0.5 seconds, dealing 20/27/34 + Bonus AD physical damage per hit. Moreover, the field also deals 80% more damage against all enemy heroes within it. *''Note - '' The damage of this ability doesn't trigger the effect of the equipment called Soul Torch. *''Note - ''The scope of the Unlimited Blade Works field is the area that is filled with models of various weapons created by EMIYA. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes